


Spiraling Out

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: "What do you do when your broom spirals out of control?" Angelina asks, her brown eyes peering deep into his, hoping to see a spark of the George she used to know. "You slam on the break and wait." Angelina takes his hand in hers, "You wait."Five days after the war no one expected George Weasley to be fine, but he is.But as time moves on, George gets less and less confident in his ability to move forward.





	Spiraling Out

Five days after the war no one expected George Weasley to be fine, but he is.

He stands between Katie and Ginny in crisp black robes as the priest reads words from the Bible over a grey casket. Charlie is crying audibly, Ron holds fiercely unto Hermione’s hand. George never wavers. At the reception, George talks to family encourages them to smile, it’s what Fred would have wanted. No one expected George Weasley to be fine, but he was.

Two weeks months after the war no one expected George Weasley to be fine, but he is. Percy who hadn’t said two words since the battle, finally collapses into an incoherent rant of “I’m sorry” and “God forgive”. He spends three days in St. Mungos.

Three months after the war no one expected George Weasley to be fine, but he’s okay. He seems to get a little distant, he disconnects his Floo. Perhaps someone would have noticed it more if Molly wasn’t still lying in bed, crying everyday. Or Ginny wasn’t at Hogwarts trying to help Parvati Patil who was still camped out in the 7th grade girls dorm refusing to let anyone sort through Lavender Brown’s possessions.

Six months after the war, all of the debris had been swept away. Hogwarts had finished being rebuilt, professors were hired, house elves scampered around the castle preparing things for the new students that would be arriving in January for Hogwarts’ grand re-opening. Parvati had left the girl’s dorms, it was her first day at her new job as a columnist on dating and lovelife. She titled it _Lavender’s Bunk._ Molly had limited her tears to once a day, in the morning right when she woke up, but then she was off, as busy as she’d always been grateful for the family she kept.

Six months after the war George Weasley sends a series of owls.

The first is to Lee Jordan instructing him to reopen the shop. The package encloses the key, a file of Wizard Wheezes’ financial papers, and a contract making Lee owner of 1/5 of all Weasleys’ Wizard Wheeze stock.

The second is a short one paragraph letter to Katie Bell, calling off the engagement. The third is a letter to Molly and Arthur, letting them know that he’s alright, but that he’s working on a new project and needs complete isolation. He says that he loves them and will write every week. And the fourth and finally owl is sent to Angelina Johnson, politely asking her if she would like to come over for tea tomorrow.


End file.
